Heir to the Throne
by boltsoffury10
Summary: After their royal father comes to take custody of them, Huey and Louie compete against each other for the throne. Huey’s strive for a new start versus Louie’s goal of love from their father. Though their father might not be the loving type.
1. Father of the Year

Chapter 1

Huey couldn't believe what was happening. His father only wanted to take him. Huey couldn't believe a father would say that in front of his own children. He pretty much said he only loved one of his sons.

"Sorry, but that's not happening!" Huey said causing Draco to be surprised. "I'm not leaving without my brothers." Draco didn't know what to do now. He was sure that Huey would say yes to becoming heir to his throne.

"The papers say I can only have custody of one of you." Draco said putting a hand on Huey's shoulder. "I was hoping you would be the one to come with me." Scrooge took the custody papers and looked at them. He then noticed that there were child protection agents outside. He started talking to them about custody of the boys.

"Well I guess your hopes were a little too high up." Dewey said as Draco decided to use a different approach. He crushed the whistles that were used to find the boys. He then blew them away as if they were dust.

"I just want you to know, I'm not here to hurt you." Draco said as Huey started listening. "I just want to show you your full potential. You can become a king. You can own your very own castle, use your knowledge to change the world. And besides, what has this city ever done for you anyway." Huey started thinking about those words. Just then Scrooge came back with the agents.

"Okay Draco, the agents said that you can take custody of ALL the boys for 1 week." Scrooge explained as Draco was confused. "If they decide that you're fit to take care of them, then they can stay with you. But if they don't like it there, then they stay with me. You can pick them up tomorrow morning." Draco accepted his offer as he started walking out the door.

"Very well." Draco said as he walked to his car. "I will see all of you boys tomorrow!" Draco drove off as Huey, Dewey and Louie were shocked by what just happened. They were also confused about why he just wanted Huey.

"Why did Draco want only me?" Huey asked as his uncle explained.

"It was just before you were born." Scrooge said as he was having a flashback.

Draco and Della were talking about the future of their children. Draco had big plans for his kids while Della wanted them to live however they wanted to live.

"The first born son shall be the heir to the throne." Draco said as Della was confused.

"What about our other boys?" Della asked as Draco didn't care that much for them. He looked at the eggs that Dewey and Louie were in.

"We could just toss them out." Draco said as Della became shocked. "They aren't worth anything." Della was now furious at Draco.

"GET OUT!" Della screamed as Draco left. Scrooge then walked over to Della.

"That's nae true." Scrooge said as he started rubbing Della's back. "They are worth more than you know." Della just watched as her husband walked out the door.

Dewey and Louie were shocked. They were angry to have a father like that.

"How could he just wanna toss us out?!" Louie asked as Dewey started looking at Huey. He knew what Huey was thinking. He was thinking that it was his fault that their father didn't want his brothers.

"Huey I know what you're thinking." Dewey said as Huey looked up with a tear in his eye. "It's not your fault, the only person we have to blame is our deadbeat father." As Dewey started smiling, Huey started smiling as well.

"We should go pack our stuff." Louie said as he started looking at Scrooge. "So what are you gonna tell Uncle Donald?" Louie asked as Scrooge went on his phone.

"I'm nae lad." Scrooge said as Louie was surprised. He then showed a picture of Donald on a vacation. "Why do you think I said one week?!" Louie smirked as he went upstairs to go pack his things. Scrooge then made a phone call to Beakley. "Hey Beakley, are you sure you wanna still be in retirement?" Scrooge asked.

Huey, Dewey and Louie started packing their things. It was silent the whole time, until Huey broke the silence.

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy." Huey suggested as Louie responded angrily.

"Easy for you to say Mr. prince." Louie retorted as Huey felt bad. "You weren't the one our father tried to throw away. You don't even deserve his love. If I were the oldest, he would love me better than you anyway." Dewey stopped Louie before he could continue. Huey started thinking about what Draco said earlier.

"Come on Louie, think about it." Huey suggested. "What has this city ever done for us anyway." Louie couldn't believe that Huey was acting this way. He started getting angry. Once he was done packing his things, he walked out of the room and down the stairs. Dewey didn't know what to say.

"Tomorrow's gonna be a long day." Dewey said as both he and Huey finished packing. They started walking down the stairs as Huey pulled Dewey aside.

"Look, Dewey." Huey started as Dewey started listening. "After a week is up, we just have to say no to him taking custody of us right?" Dewey agreed.

"Right, there's no way that this guy is separating our family." Dewey said as Huey started looking down at the ground.

"But, what if I'm theory, I didn't say no?" Huey asked as Dewey was confused.

"Huey, why would you ever wanna stay there?" Dewey asked as Huey explained.

"Well considering that I don't ever get my way here, I might be able to get it over there." Huey said as he started giving examples. "The time I tried to be cool ended up almost ruining my life, the girl of my dreams doesn't like me, and I'm a complete nerd. Here at least I can be important, I can lead people." Dewey stopped him from continuing.

"We all have bad days Huey." Dewey said as he started walking with Huey down the stairs. "And not everything goes our way." Huey and Dewey left their bags at the door and went upstairs to go to bed.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Argument

Chapter 2

Once their father had picked them up from the mansion, Huey, Dewey and Louie arrived at their fathers private jet. As they sat down in the jet. Dewey looked at his father as if he was trying to avoid a conversation with them. Draco then started talking.

"I know you all must have a lot of..." Draco started until Louie immediately interrupted him.

"Why did you want to throw us out before we were born?!" Louie asked angrily as Draco tried to think of an answer.

"Well you see," Draco started as his sons watched angrily. "I didn't want to throw you out, I wanted to put you in an orphanage. You see, there can only be one king, and that king is always the oldest son. Now if a son of the king would like to challenge the other son for the crown, then they do it in one on one combat to the death. Now due to the fact that you were also Della's children, I knew one of you would challenge Lubert to the throne." Huey was confused.

"My names Hubert." Huey started as Dewey realized something.

"You don't know our names do you?!" Dewey asked as Draco sighed.

"If you tell them to me, I'll remember." Draco said as they started stating their names.

"Okay, I'm Hubert, but you can call me Huey." Huey said as Dewey started introducing himself.

"I'm Dewford, but you can call me Dewey." Dewey said as Louie started introducing himself.

"I'm Louie." Louie said as his brothers started giving him a look.

"Louie, tell him you're full name." Huey demanded as Louie started to sigh.

"My name is Llewelyn, but please for the love of churros call me Louie." Louie said as Draco related to Louie.

"I don't like my real name that much either." Draco said as Huey started feeling weird. "Seems we might have more in common than we realize. If it were up to me I might give you the throne." Louie smirked as he looked in Huey's direction. He could tell that Huey didn't like the fact that their father was favoring Louie more. 

"And maybe there are more people worthy of that crown than you realized too." Louie said with innocence in his eyes. Huey couldn't help but feel like Louie was mocking him in some way.

"Perhaps." Their father said as he started looking at Huey while rubbing his chin. Huey didn't understand what he was feeling. He assumed it was jealousy, but it was something more than that. He felt betrayed. When they arrived in the kingdom, they were shown to the palace and their rooms. They each had different rooms this time. Huey had the biggest room since he was the one that would be named king while Dewey and Louie had smaller rooms. After they were all settled in, Huey went to go confront Louie about what happened on the plane. 

"What was that all about?!" Huey asked as Louie started crossing his arms. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Louie said as he started looking at his nails. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Huey said as he started crossing his arms too. "The plane, when you were trying to take my birthright." Louie started getting angry. 

"YOUR BIRTHRIGHT?!" Louie said angrily as Huey jumped a little. "I'm pretty sure you mean our birthright, since we're brothers and all." 

"Louie, this is my chance to start over with a clean slate, and you're ruining it!" Huey said angrily as Louie retaliated.

"Real original, making everything about you like you always do." Louie said as Huey tried to say that wasn't true. "Well this is my chance to actually get to know one of the people who is responsible for giving us birth." 

"Lou, he wanted to throw you out!" Huey said as Louie was getting more and more angry.

"He would wanna throw you out too if he knew what a total nerd you are!" Louie said as Huey retaliated

"He's more fond of nerds than he is of lazy, idiotic, procrastinators." Huey said with a smirk as Louie finally snapped.

"That's it!" Louie pounced on Huey as they started rolling on the ground. Dewey could hear everything from next door. He rushed over to stop the fight before it got too serious. He grabbed both brothers and had them sit down on the bed.

"Guys, are you seriously considering staying here?" Dewey asked as Huey and Louie looked at each other with their arms folded and then immediately looked away. "We have a father, and his name is Donald. He's more of a father to us than this guy every was. Why are you guys fight over it anyway?" Huey and Louie started speaking obnoxiously about it and Dewey was starting to get a headache. "Okay Huey goes first."

"Thanks Dewey." Huey said as he smirked while Louie waited for his turn to speak. "This place seems like the perfect place for me to start over. No more labels, no more bullies, no more restrictions. I'm free to be whoever I want here. I'd rather be in Quacklandia than crummy old Duckberg. Besides, dad was right, why should I be miserable in Duckberg when I can be happy here." Dewey now let Louie have the floor.

"I'm tired of not knowing who are family is." Louie said angrily. "We now know our father and you either want to turn your back on him or use him for your own personal gain. I just want to know my dad, instead of using him for selfish reasons like yours, Hubert!" Louie said angrily as Huey retaliated

"You know what Llewelyn, I find it hard to believe that you aren't trying to use our father for your own personal gain." Huey said as Louie got in his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Louie said as Huey got in his face. 

"It means you're one of the most selfish people in the family." Huey said angrily. "The only time you really care about something is if there's money involved. You don't go to any of Dewey's sports games unless Uncle Donald pays you. You never go to any of my Junior Woodchuck meetings unless Uncle Donald pays you. You're whole process of productivity revolves around how much money you get in return." 

"You think you're so smart Huey!" Louie said angrily. "You're always pushing yourself to be the one that is always right. Which is one of the reasons why nobody likes you. Not me, not your friends, not anybody at school, AND DEFINITELY NOT DESIRE!" Louie said in complete anger as he noticed Huey was looking at the ground. He saw something wet drop from Huey's face to the floor. "Huey I..." Before Louie could finish, Huey had already walked out. 

"Louie, you took that way to far." Dewey said as Louie started looking down at the ground. 

"Yeah, I know." Louie said slapping his forehead. "Do you think he'll be okay, I mean that couldn't have broken him too much right?!" Dewey just shrugged as Louie didn't know what to do. 

Huey was sitting in his room crying as he read over the text from Desire that he didn't want Dewey or Louie to see. 

H: Hey Desire, do you want to go to the movies or something?

D: I'm kinda busy

H: It's cool, what about tomorrow.

D: Look, the only reason I was talking to you was because Shark wanted me to so he could get revenge

H: But I thought we were friends.

D: Why would I wanna be friends with a loser like you, go read a book or something. And if you wanted to ask me out, too little too late, I already have a boyfriend.

D: BTW, stop always ending your text with periods you look like a total nerd.

Huey closed out of his phone when he heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Huey said as he tried to suck up his tears. 

"Can I come in?" Dewey asked his sad sibling. 

"Fine." Huey said as Dewey walked in. Dewey sat down on the bed. 

"Louie wanted me to give you this." Dewey said as he handed Huey a piece of paper. "It's a pass that you can use to punch him in the arm." Huey smiled at this. 

"You can tell him that I'll be using this soon." Huey said as Dewey laughed. 

"So why are you so upset about Desire?" Dewey asked as Huey sighed. 

"Dewey, I wasn't completely honest with you." Huey said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. He showed Dewey the text as Dewey felt remorse for his brother. "She was never really my friend." Huey said as tears came down his face. Dewey took his brother and gave him a hug.

End of Chapter 2


	3. The Servant

Chapter 3

The next day, Draco went over with the boys a few things about their servants. They were surprised that they actually got servants. They each had one servant. Huey felt bad about asking his servants to do anything while Dewey and Louie took advantage of their power.

"Oh servant." Louie started as his servant rushed over. "Can you be a dear and do my homework?" Huey was confused.

"Louie, we're not gonna be in school for a whole week." Huey stated as Louie shrugged it off. Huey was annoyed.

"Well at least I know Dewey isn't abusing his power." Huey said as he looked over at Dewey. Dewey was getting a massage from his servant as he looked up at Huey.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" Dewey asked calmly. "I'm busy getting treated like the royalty I am." While Dewey and Louie's servants were male adults, Huey's servant was a female about his age.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" The servant asked as Huey felt uncomfortable.

"You can start by not calling me sir." Huey said as he started walking to his room. He didn't think she would follow him, but she did. "Why are you following me?" He asked as Dewey answered for her.

"She's a servant dude, it's her job." Dewey answered as the servant confirmed it.

"Yes, that is correct." The servant said as Huey was confused.

"Why do you talk like that?" Huey asked as they started walking together.

"Do you not like the way I talk sir?" The servant asked. "I can change it if you want?"

"No, you don't have to do that, it's fine." Huey said as he started getting more and more intrigued. "So what's your name anyway?" He asked causing her to frown.

"I do not have one." She said as Huey was surprised.

"What?!" Huey said as she explained.

"Servants are taking in right after birth." She started as Huey listened. "The king goes to a hospital every time one of the servants die. He hand picks a special few to become servants. I happened to be one of those special few." They arrived at Huey's room. Huey opened the door and let her inside.

"Are you okay with continuing?" Huey asked.

"Do you wish for me to continue?" The servant asked as Huey was annoyed.

"I'm not asking you for anything after this." Huey said getting annoyed at the servant. "Just decide for yourself next time." The servant agreed as she continued the story.

"At the age of three, the king started our training." The servant continued. "He would train us how to balance properly, follow all orders, and even kill." Huey was shocked.

"Kill?!" Huey said surprised that his father would do something like that.

"Yes." The servant continued as Huey felt sorry for her. He looked at her hand and noticed that there was a scar.

"What happened to your hand?" Huey asked as the servant explained.

"The king would put us through very rigorous tests." The servant said. "The first test takes place when the servant turns six. They are made to walk on a tight rope over fire. Failure to complete this task meant death. The next test takes place at the age of eight. The king would give the servants various tasks to complete, most of them involved harming oneself." She said as she looked at her hand. "The final test takes place at the age of sixteen. The servants are made to fight to the death. The king give a certain number of servants he needed and that is the number of servants that come out alive. Then the servants would fight to the death against someone who has committed a crime in the kingdom. I am the youngest to ever complete the final test." Huey was shocked.

"I'm sorry that happened Rose." Huey said causing the servant to get confused.

"Rose?" The servant asked as Huey blushed red with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I just noticed a rose on your ear and I got distracted." Huey said justifying himself. "But hey, that sounds like a good name right?! Do you like it?" Huey asked.

"Do you like it?" The servant asked causing Huey to get really annoyed.

"That's not what I asked." Huey said upsettingly. He then thought of an idea. Create a way that she would have to either say yes or no. "Okay, I want you to say either yes or no, understand?!" The servant nodded as Huey smiled. "Now, do you like the name Rose?"

"Yes." The servant answered as Huey began to smirk.

"Congratulations Rose, you just thought for yourself for the first time." Huey said as Rose smiled.

"Is that something you wanted." Rose said as Huey slapped his forehead.

"I guess you still need some practice." Huey said as he heard a knock on the door. It was his father's servant.

"Dinner is ready master Hubert." The servant said as Huey and Rose made their way down stairs. Once they were in the dining room, Huey sat down at the table next to his brothers. He sat next to Louie and punched him hard in the arm when nobody was looking.

"Ow, what'd you do that for?!" Louie asked as Huey took out the pass that Louie gave. "Fine, I'll let you get away with that one." Huey noticed that the servants were feeding Dewey and Louie. Rose tried to feed Huey, but Huey put his hand in the way.

"I can feed myself." Huey said causing his father to stop chewing his food. "How bout you sit down and eat?" Draco then felt enraged.

"How dare you treat it like a person?!" Draco said angrily as the boys became scared. "It is meant to make life easy for you and you don't want to use it!" Huey started getting angry.

"Don't call her an "It", she has a name." Huey said angrily as his father became more enraged.

"You named it?!" Draco said angrily as he started walking towards Huey.

"Yeah I did!" Huey yelled. "And I heard about all the things the you put these poor people through! It's disgraceful, how could you do this to them?! You took them away from their families!"

"I took them to serve a higher purpose!" Draco said angrily.

"Higher purpose?!" Huey said angrily. "How could you say that when you won't even give them a name?!" Draco was getting tired of Huey's back talk.

"I grow tired of this disrespect boy!" Draco said as Huey continued.

"You're a horrible person!" Huey yelled as his brothers watched in shock. "I don't know why I even wanted to bother getting to know you! You're a horrible king and a horrible father! I DON'T KNOW WHY MOM EVER LOVED YOU!" With that said, Huey felt his face connect with the back side of his father's hand. Huey fell to the ground as Draco sent his servant to hold him down. Dewey and Louie were frozen in fear.

"Listen here boy." Draco said angrily. "For the week that I have you here at my kingdom, I expect to be treated with respect. Now I don't ever wanna hear you back talking to me ever again. Now stay quiet while I think of a suitable punishment for your insolence. Are we clear?"

"Crystal." Huey said as he tried to hold back his tears. Draco tried to think what to do with Huey. He thought about for a few minutes until he turned to a shocked Dewey.

"Dewford, how do you think I should punish your brother?" Draco asked as Dewey got upset.

"I don't think he should be punished at all!" Dewey said angrily. "How could you hit my brother like that?!" Draco then started thinking.

"Hit, that's it!" Draco said happily as he faced his servant. "Take Hubert to his bedroom and give him a spanking." The boys were shocked as the servant started pulling Huey upstairs. Rose started to follow them. Dewey got even more angry.

"Now you're just gonna hurt him again?!" Dewey said angrily as Draco told his servant to wait.

"Careful what you say next boy, it could have a unwanted result." Draco warned Dewey.

"I don't care!" Dewey said as he threw his food on the ground. "Huey's right, you're a horrible person! It's a wonder why our mother ever loved a scumbag like you!" Draco was now furious.

"Give Dewford the same punishment as Hubert!" Draco said angrily as his servant pulled both of them upstairs. Draco then looked at Louie. "At least you know how to show some respect. Maybe you could be next in line for the throne Louie?" Louie was surprised that his father remembered not to call him Llewelyn.

"You remembered?" Louie asked as his father nodded. Louie wasn't the least bit worried about his brother's. They've been spanked by their uncle Donald since they were five. He knew they were going to be okay. But he did want to know more about his father. He didn't care about anything Huey said about him. For some reason, he wanted to hear his father's side of the story.

"Was all that stuff Huey was saying true?" Louie asked as his father explained.

"He didn't really understand what was really going on." Draco explained. "The servants weren't made to be your friend, they were made to protect you. To give them a name would mean sadness when they die. Trust me, I've been down that road before. During a war, my servant Jeremy took his own life to save mine. To make it so no one ever gets hurt the way I did, I made sure that no servant had a name. But I also made sure to train them to defend themselves. Now I could tell you about all of this tomorrow, but it's starting to get late." Draco then wiped himself off with a napkin and started heading upstairs. Louie let his servant wipe his face so he could go to his bedroom.

Huey was softly crying on his bed. He was rubbing his tail as he looked towards Rose.

"Did you really have to come up here too?" Huey asked feeling embarrassed.

"Did you not want me to come up here?" Rose asked as Huey started getting annoyed again.

"What's the point of arguing with you?" Huey said as he started laying down. Rose was interested in Huey's emotions.

"What emotions are you feeling right now?" Rose asked as Huey was confused.

"What?!" Huey asked as Rose repeated herself. "I heard you the first time, I'm just confused why you need to know." Rose started to explain.

"I am interested in knowing how I can help you feel better." Rose said as Huey was still confused. "I feel as if I am the reason that you received punishment." Huey put his hands up.

"Woah, this isn't your fault at all." Huey said as Rose was confused. "I'm the one who gave you a name and I got punished for it. You know that old saying, no good deed goes unpunished." Rose was even more confused.

"That saying sounds very negative." Rose stated as Huey started to stand up.

"It is." Huey said as he noticed Rose looking on the ground. "Well, I'm feeling pain because of the punishment, I'm feeling angry because my father couldn't punish me himself and I feel embarrassed because you watch the whole thing." Rose was confused.

"What is "embarrassed"?" Rose asked as Huey's eyes widened from annoyance.

"I'll tell you about it in the morning." Huey said as he started going to sleep. "Good night." Huey waited for the sound of the door to open then close, but it never did. He looked over only to find Rose sleeping in a sleeping bag. "What are you doing, isn't that uncomfortable?!" Huey asked as Rose looked up.

"I am perfectly fine." Rose said as she continued to sleep.

"How bout you sleep in the bed." Huey suggested as he started getting out of bed. "I'll take the sleeping bag. Besides, you've had it way worse than me. You deserve a night of comfort." Rose starting thinking.

"I don't want to let you sleep on the floor." Rose said as Huey walked over to her. "Perhaps we can both sleep on the bed." Huey's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?!" Huey said embarrassingly. "A guy and a girl don't sleep in the same bed together unless they are married."

"Do you want to get married?" Rose asked as Huey eyes widened again.

"That's not how it works!" Huey said embarrassingly as Rose was confused. Huey felt like the conversation was getting them nowhere. "Look, we can both sleep on the bed for one night, but we have to be apart at all times. We can't touch each other, and if we do, I'm sleeping on the floor."

"Does that mean we're married?" Rose asked as Huey slapped his forehead.

"I'll explain English with you in the morning." Huey said as he and Rose got in bed.

"Sir, you never told me what I should call you." Rose said as she and Huey looked at the ceiling.

"Just call me Huey." Huey said as Rose looked at him.

"Very well, good night Huey." Rose said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Rose." Huey said as he drifted off to sleep as well.

Dewey woke up in the middle of the night after hearing someone walking around in his room. He got his phone and turned on his flash light to look around the room. He noticed that his servant was knocked out, and Webby and Lena were standing over him.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Lost in Translation

Chapter 4

Dewey looked right at Webby and Lena. It was in the middle of the night, so he tried to be as quiet as he could.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Dewey whispered with a surprised expression.

"We're here to save you guys before it's too late." Webby said in her normal voice. "You know you don't have to whisper, we already took out all the guards." Just as Dewey's servant was about to get up, Lena whacked him with a wrench.

"Too late for what?" Dewey asked in a normal voice.

"Too late for you to be king!" Webby said causing Dewey to be confused. "First of all, your father never wanted Huey or Louie to be king. His favorite color was always blue. He wants you to be king Dewey. You're more like Della than any of your brothers." Dewey was still confused.

"Oh yeah, if he likes me so much then why was he so eager to have someone else punish me for defending Huey?" Dewey asked causing Webby to be confused.

"Look, we'll talk about this in the morning, but right now we gotta go before someone wakes up." Webby said as she Dewey a peck on the cheek. She then started to whisper in his ear. "Please don't let them die." With that said, Webby jumped through the window.

"Meet us at the stables in the morning." Lena said as she followed Webby through the window. Dewey went back to sleep hoping that was just a bad dream, with benefits. To find whether it was a dream or not, he made it a priority to get to the stables.

Huey woke up in the morning. He saw that Rose was changing her clothes. She turned around to greet Huey, but she wasn't all the way dressed. Huey hid himself under the covers.

"What are you doing?!" Huey asked a confused Rose. "You can't change in front of a guy." Rose was still confused.

"Might I ask why?" Rose asked as Huey sighed.

"I'll tell you after you put your clothes on." Huey said as she finished getting dressed. Huey then came out from under the covers. "Boys and girls aren't supposed to see each other like that at this age. It implies something bad." Rose was still confused about what was going on.

"What is that something bad?" Rose asked. Huey started looking around to make sure nobody was listening.

"It implies the "S" word." Huey said giving Rose another question that needs to be answered.

"What is the..." Before she could finish, Dewey walked in.

"Perfect timing." Huey sighed as Dewey walked up to Huey.

"Hey Hue, we need to go to the stables." Dewey said as he took Huey by the hand and dragged him out of bed. Huey started complaining.

"Wait, let me get out of my PJs." Huey said as Dewey continued dragging him.

"No time!" Dewey said as Rose stopped him.

"My master said to let him go." Rose said as Dewey let Huey go. Huey brushed himself off.

"First of all, please don't call me that." Huey said to Rose. "Second of all, Dewey, what's this all about?" Huey asked as Dewey explained.

"Webby showed up last night and told me to meet her in the stables." Dewey said causing Huey to be surprised. Rose was surprised as well.

"There is an intruder in the kingdom?" Rose asked as Huey held his hand over her beak.

"She's not an intruder, she's a friend." Huey said as Rose pulled his hand away from her face.

"What's a friend?" Rose asked. Huey didn't know how to answer any of her questions. "All I know is that the servants aren't supposed to have "friends"." Huey didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'll be your friend." Huey said sentimentally. They started heading towards the stables as Huey explained what a friend was. "A friend is someone who has your back no matter what." Rose put a finger up and Huey knew exactly what she was gonna ask. "Not literally, what I mean is they help you when you need it." Rose felt happy knowing she made her first friend.

They made it to the stables and Dewey saw Webby hiding in the hay. Dewey was really happy to see her. He jumped with joy and gave her a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh Webby, I'm so glad you're here!" Dewey said as he started speaking really fast. "Our dad is a total jerk. He made his butler hurt Huey and me." Huey corrected his grammar in the background. "He makes his servants fight to the death and he's tearing the family apart." Webby was scared at that.

"Oh no, this is bad." Webby said as Huey and Dewey were confused. "Do you all want to get out of here?" Huey and Dewey were confused by the question.

"Of course we do!" Huey and Dewey said in unison.

"We have to wait for Louie." Webby said. "If he doesn't want to leave, then physically, none of us can leave." Huey and Dewey were confused by this. Webby sighed and started to explain. "There's a spell on the kingdom that makes it so none of the blood relatives of the king can leave, unless all of them want to go." The stables were right next to the exit of the kingdom. "Are you sure Louie wants to go too?" Dewey decided to prove it. He started walking out of the kingdom.

"See, we all want to leave." Dewey said.

"Dewey, you didn't leave, in fact you turned around." Huey said as Dewey slapped his forehead.

"He doesn't want to leave does he?" Dewey asked rhetorically as Huey slapped his forehead as well.

"Lena said she'll take care of Louie." Webby said as Huey and Dewey were confused.

"Why Lena?!" They said in unison. Webby just shrugged.

"I don't know, she was just really insistent on talking to him herself." Webby said "Maybe she knows something about him that we don't." Huey and Dewey had a hard time believing that.

"How can she know Louie better than his own brothers?" Huey asked as Webby shrugged. Webby then noticed the person that was standing next to Huey.

"Who's that?" Webby asked as Rose stuck out her hand.

"I am Huey's servant, but he would prefer if I were called Rose." Webby was confused.

"Why did you make her change her name?" Webby asked as Huey started shaking his hands.

"No, you got the wrong idea." Huey said as he started to explain. "See I was only trying to help her. She was born without a name so I gave her a name." Dewey then started to add on.

"Yeah, and our good, old dad didn't really seem to like that very much." Dewey said as he started looking on the ground angrily. Webby was confused and Huey started finding a way to save his brother the embarrassment of talking about it.

"Its a long story that we can tell you another time." Huey said. "Come on, let's go find Louie." They all started looking for Louie in the kingdom.

Louie was getting dressed as he heard what sounded like a coin toss behind him. He looked around to see where it was and it sounded like it was coming from outside of his room. He opened the door only to find Lena standing there flipping a coin. She then walked right in.

"You miss me green?" Lena said as Louie just finished putting on a new green suit. Lena was about to ask where he got it. Before she could, he already answered.

"My dad got it for me." Louie said as Lena sat on his bed. "I know why you're here. You wanna take us back. Well the thing is, I'm not sure I wanna go back. Our dad seems pretty cool. And there're a lot of good things that come to being royalty. I don't have to feed myself, I don't have to brush my own teeth, I get everything I want, I don't even have to bathe myself." Lena seemed disgusted by the last part. "I know it sounds bad, but it's not as bad as you think. I can literally order a smoothie with the snap of my fingers." Louie snapped and his servant gave him a mint chocolate chip smoothie. "I'm sorry, did you want one?" He then snapped his fingers again and got Lena a smoothie.

"So are you just gonna turn your back on your brothers, your family?" Lena asked as Louie drank from his smoothie.

"This is my family." Louie said as he drank from his smoothie. "You should stay too. Here we don't have to pretend we're not together." Lena got angry at that.

"We don't have to pretend at all!" Lena said angrily. "If you would just, I don't know, tell your uncles we're a thing, there wouldn't be any problems. You're just doing this for the money aren't you?!" Louie got furious at that.

"I WISH EVERYONE WOULD STOP THINKING THAT!" Louie said angrily causing Lena and his servant to jump. "I'm sorry, it's just that I want to get to know my father that our dear grand-uncle refused to let us meet. And that our dear uncle said was dead. And maybe it would be cool to inherit all of this cool stuff, but I'm not just doing it for the money." Lena was surprised.

"Wow greeny, almost like you feel sentimental about something for once." Lena said as she looked at the pocket watch on the table. "What's this?!" Louie took it from the table and put it in his pocket.

"It's nothing!" Louie said secretively. Lena looked around the room before she walked. "I hope you think about my offer."

"I hope you think about mine." Lena said as she walked out and closed the door. Lena looked at her shadow. Her Aunt Magica hasn't been around ever since she and Louie became a couple. She felt conflicted about that. She then heard Webby talking through the earpiece she gave them.

"Lena, first I would like to say that your earpiece was on." Webby said as Lena started blushing.

"For how long?" Lena asked as Webby answered.

"About, the whole time." Webby said as she continued. "And second, OH MY GOSH!" Webby started screeching like a little girl as Lena got hurt by the sound of her screech. "We have to talk about this later." Webby then turned off her earpiece and so did Lena.

Webby pulled Dewey aside and said that she wanted to talk to him alone. Rose and Huey left as Webby started telling Dewey about Draco.

"Draco probably told you his favourite color was red." Webby started telling the story of Draco becoming king as Dewey listened. "But in truth, his favourite color is blue. He was once a triplet too. His brothers names were Haco and Laco. Their father said that Haco was destined to become king. This made the Laco mad, so he tried his best to become king. He would please his father in ways that would make it hard to top. When it came time for the father to choose the king, he chose Laco. Haco grew angry, he was always told that he was the one to be destined as the king. He was the smartest one in the family. He challenged Laco to become heir to the throne. After a long battle, Laco had died from a loss of blood. Haco had thought that he had earned his rightful place as king, but then the father stave his own child in the back with a steel, blue sword. He then gave the sword to Draco, and gave him a blue handkerchief. 'Blue was always my favourite color' was the last thing he said before he stabbed himself with Haco's sword. This whole process has been going on for generations." Dewey was surprised by the whole story.

"You mean that Huey and Louie are going to fight to the death and they're both gonna die?!" Dewey said as Webby nodded her head in agreement.

"Only if we don't stop Draco." Webby said as she pulled out an amulet. "If we can put this in Draco's prized pocket watch, and then put it on him, he'll be trapped in a bubble of regret. I call it 'The Regretful Bubble'!" Dewey started clapping.

"I think you did a great job with the name." Dewey said as Webby thanked him.

Huey and Rose started walking back to his room as they saw his father. Huey didn't want to speak with him, but his father already started talking.

"Huey, I'm sorry I had to punish you last night." Draco said faking his apology.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember you punishing me, I remember your butler." Huey retorted. "Not like you would do it yourself anyway." Draco grabbed his son by the shirt.

"Next time I might." Draco said angrily. He raised his hand causing Huey to flinch. He then started rubbing Huey's face with the back of his hand. "Remember what I said. Start treating me with respect, or else. Is that clear?" Draco asked already knowing what Huey would say.

"Yes." Huey said as he started walking up to his room with Rose. Once in his room, Huey started going off about his father. "He's such a jerk. He thinks he can bully me around like I'm some kind of weakling, well guess what, I'm not taking it."

"What's a bully?" Rose asked as Huey started getting emotional. He didn't like talking about bullies, since he's been bullied a lot throughout his life.

"Well, a bully is someone who doesn't want you to belong." Huey explained as Rose listened. "They try to make you think you're inferior to them, but really it's because they feel inferior to everyone else. It's almost like their ego feeds off of other people's pain. For me it was always because I was such a nerd." Rose was confused, but she also felt bad.

"Am I hurting your feelings with all of these questions?" Rose asked as Huey gave a little sniffle.

"No, you're fine. I'm just getting a little emotional, that's all." Huey said as Rose had one last question.

"Would you rather be the bully or the bullied?" Rose asked. Huey was happy that she had her own creative question.

"To be honest, I'd rather be the bullied." Huey started as Rose listened. "I could never wish anything like that on to someone else." Rose started to smile.

"I think I like that answer." Rose said as she continued to smile.

"Me too." Huey said as he started thinking about why Louie wanted to stay.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Past, Present, and Future

Chapter 5

It was almost the end of the week. Draco was in his room thinking about the prophecy that has been in their family for generations. Draco started talking to his servant.

"It seems that Della's children are more extraordinary than I thought." Draco said as he started rubbing his chin. "Hubert shows promise, and Llewelyn is my favorite so far, but Dewford. How is it that he is the king that the prophecy for told?" Draco's servant then started to speak.

"Maybe the prophecy is now coming to an end." The servant said.

"Maybe." Draco said as he took a lamp and broke it over the servant's head. The servant fell to the ground unconscious. "But that doesn't give you permission to speak!" Draco then called his royal guards to collect his old servant. "Make sure you get a servant that compares to Jeremy. And take one of the babies from the hospital again."

"What should we do with the parents?" One of the guards asked.

"Put them in the final test like we always do!" Draco said angrily as the guards let with his servant. Little did he know, Webby was in the vents listening to the whole thing. Webby crawled towards Dewey's room to tell him about her findings.

Huey and Rose were sitting in his room. Huey was reading in his JWG as Rose started to get curious.

"What is that?" Rose asked as Huey showed her.

"It's my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook." Huey started as Rose became fascinated. "Its a book of all the information I need, know, and learned. It's helped me through a lot of situations." Rose looked next to Huey and saw another book next to his pillow.

"What's that?" Rose asked as Huey quickly hid it. He then realized that Rose wouldn't really judge him for any of his possessions, since she doesn't know what half of them are.

"Sorry, force of habit." Huey said as he pulled out the book. "Don't tell anybody, but it's pretty much a journal that logs my life. I write in it occasionally when I feel emotional about something." Rose was very curious.

"You mean like a diary?!" Rose said as Huey started blushing red with embarrassment.

"I guess you could say that." Huey said rubbing the back of his head.

"May I see it?" Rose asked as Huey let her look through it. As she flipped through the pages, she saw drawings of all the bad things that happened to Huey. In first grade, his teddy bear was ripped to pieces by a bully. In second grade, it was a drawing of a puddle under Huey's feet as other kids laughed at him. I'm third grade, it was him with a black eye with the same looking character from the first drawing. In fourth grade, it was him dunked in a toilet by the same bully. In fifth grade, it was him covered in food with the same bully. Rose realized that all the drawings similar.

"Who is this boy in the pictures?" Rose asked as Huey sighed.

"That's Damian, he was a jerk." Huey said. Rose still had more questions.

"Did he bully you throughout all of school?" Rose asked. Huey didn't even think she knew what school was.

"Only elementary school." Huey said happily. "He moved away at the end of fifth grade, so I haven't seen him in my middle/high school at all." Rose was surprised.

"You're in high school?" Rose asked as Huey put his hands up and started shaking them.

"No no no, I'm only in the sixth grade." Huey said while he explained. "Our school has a middle school wing and a high school wing. I'm in the middle school wing."

"Are you okay after all he did?" Rose asked as Huey looked down.

"I'm fine, it's just I wish he wouldn't have done it." Huey said as he started to smile. "But he's gone now, and I'll never see his jerky face again." Huey said as he started walking away from his bed. Rose felt concerned for Huey.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Rose asked. Huey was surprised that she wasn't just being a servant. She was actually trying to be his friend.

"I'm fine, honest." Huey said as he looked outside. He noticed an ice cream truck selling ice cream to all the kids in the kingdom. He noticed that Rose wasn't feeling very good after reading through his journal. "Come on, I know what will make you feel better." Huey grabbed her hand and started running to the ice cream truck.

Webby jumped through the vent above Dewey's room. Dewey was there with a camera and a cardboard background that made it look like a talk show. Dewey was embarrassed and tried to hide everything.

"Dewey Tonight." Webby started singing as Dewey got annoyed.

"What do you want Webs?" Dewey said with a blush on his face.

"I found out something about the prophecy." Webby said as Dewey listened closely. "You may be the last heir to the throne. And you may be the one to finally break the prophecy." Dewey was pleased to know that information.

"Wait, but what about Huey and Louie?" Dewey asked.

"I don't really know." Webby said with a shrug.

"We have to tell them about this Webs." Dewey said nervously. "If we don't, they'll probably die." Webby knew he was right. They went to go find Huey and Louie as quickly as they could.

Louie was being fed a sandwich that his servant had made for him. Lena came in annoyed by the fact that Louie didn't care about going back to Duckburg.

"Louie, this is stupid." Lena said as Louie continued eating his sandwich. "Why don't you wanna go back to Duckburg. All your friends and family are there."

"My father isn't there." Louie said as he continued to eat. "I don't even know why you like that place so much. Nothing but bad things ever happen to you in Duckburg anyway. Name one good thing that has ever happened to you in Duckburg."

"Meeting you guys!" Lena said angrily. "Was that not good enough for you?!" Louie felt bad about saying what he said, but he still wanted to stay with his father.

"Lena, you know I have to stay here." Louie said as Lena retaliated.

"You don't have to do anything." Lena said angrily as she started to walk away. "You just do what you want anyway." Lena walked out of the room. Louie was about to go after her until he heard Dewey and Webby calling his name.

Huey and Rose were sitting next to a fountain as they ate their ice cream. As Huey started licking his ice cream, Rose stared at hers.

"How do you eat 'ice cream'?" Rose asked a surprised Huey. "The king only allowed us to eat nuts and berries."

"You just lick it, like this." Huey demonstrated by licking his ice cream. Rose then did the same. "Do you like it?" Huey asked as Rose continued licking her ice cream.

"It is delicious." Rose said happily. As they ate their ice cream, Rose remembered a question that Huey never answered. "So, what is 'embarrassed'?" Huey didn't know how to answer that.

"Well, how do I explain this?" Huey asked himself. "It's kind of like a feeling of shame or awkwardness." Rose started to understand what it meant now.

"What about marriage?" Rose asked as Huey started to blush.

"Marriage is complicated." Huey started. "When two people love each, like a lot, they decide they want to be together for the rest of their lives."

"Do you love me?" Rose asked putting Huey on the spot. Huey started getting nervous and his face started blushing red with embarrassment.

"Um..." Huey started. Before he could say anything else, he heard Dewey and Webby calling his name. He realized that it was his chance to change the subject. "Hey, is that Dewey?! Let's go check it out." Huey then grabbed Roses hand and started taking her to where Dewey and Webby were calling.

When Huey and Rose arrived, Dewey and Louie noticed that they both were still holding hands. Huey knew what his brothers were thinking and immediately let go. The brothers decided not to question it as Dewey started telling them the prophecy. As he was telling the story, Webby decided to talk to Rose.

"So, do you like Huey?" Webby asked as Rose was confused.

"Aren't friends supposed to like each other?" Rose asked as Webby chuckled.

"No, I mean do you love him?" Webby asked as Rose thought about an answer.

"I'm not supposed to love my master." Rose said as she looked down. "The king doesn't allow it."

"The king doesn't allow friendship either." Webby stated as Rose nodded in agreement.

"Then again, I do not serve the king, I serve my master." Rose said as Dewey ended the prophecy. Louie didn't believe a word of it.

"That's just outright ridiculous!" Louie said angrily. "You can't possibly expect me to believe that our father wants you to be king. I'm the one he loves the most." Huey started getting upset.

"Well don't forget I'm the oldest." Huey said as Louie started to laugh.

"That doesn't really matter anymore now does it." Louie said as Dewey started getting annoyed.

"Guys come on, we need to think of a plan." Dewey said nervously. "And by we, I mostly mean Huey." Huey was annoyed by that, but he already saw it coming.

"Okay, how many days do we have left?" Huey asked.

"About three." Dewey said as Louie started getting upset.

"Fine, I'll play along, but when I'm crowned king, don't expect me to do this stupid plan." Louie said as he crossed his arms angrily. Dewey felt good knowing that everyone was on board to bring down the kingdom. As Huey started coming up with a plan, Dewey walked outside to get some fresh air. Webby followed him.

"Are you okay?" Webby asked as Dewey sighed.

"How could Louie not believe me?!" Dewey asked himself angrily. "We're supposed to be family right?! Isn't family always supposed to stick together? Why does he believe Draco more than he believes the people he's been with his whole life?" Webby grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't think it's that he doesn't believe you." Webby said as Dewey was confused. "I think he just doesn't want to believe you. I mean you guys never met your parents before, like ever. I think he want to think of his father as a good guy." Dewey knew that Webby might be right. "Hey, do you still have the Sphere of Selene?" Webby asked as Dewey pulled it out. For some reason it wasn't giving them information of the past anymore, but information of the future. It showed an image of Huey and Louie on the ground. Dewey was above both of them crying. Webby sat next to Dewey and she kept saying that it wasn't his fault. The orb then stopped showing images as Dewey and Webby looked at each other in shock. They started trying to think of a way to prevent that future from happening. They went to show Huey and ask him what to do.

"Well it depends on what kind of paradox this is." Huey stated as Dewey and Webby tried to listen. "There are 3 things that can happen. I'll start with the most illogical one. One, if you were to do one thing that you didn't do in the future, then it would make this future disappear. But how would you know what you did in the future if you barely saw yourself. Two, you can try to make it so Louie and I don't go near each other in that time frame. And last but certainly not least three. The thing is, maybe this future is inevitable. I believe that if someone was watching their own future it would change every second because their trying to prevent it. But you're future didn't change, so even if you did something about it, the future stays the same." Dewey and Webby were confused by everything Huey.

"Wow, where did you learn about time travel?!" Webby asked amazed by the fact Huey knew that stuff. Dewey answered for him.

"Huey learned that to prove a point." Dewey said as he was explaining why Huey learned it. "Some kid at school said that in a tv show a guy traveled back in time to save his own life. Huey argued that it wasn't possible because he would have already been dead. Few days later, Huey made a PowerPoint presentation about the whole topic." Webby started laughing as Huey advocated for himself.

"Well, he tried to make a fool out of me!" Huey said trying to justify his actions. "If I'm right, I prove it. That's just how I am." Huey started crossing his arms and walking away.

Louie was sitting under a big tree as he wondered what to do. Lena came and sat on the opposite side of the tree. Louie noticed her presence but didn't want to talk.

"I know what you're thinking." Lena said as Louie curled up. "You don't want to believe Dewey because you hope you're father's a good guy. But deep down you know that something is wrong with him. In situations like this, there is no right answer. You just have to pick the answer that's less wrong." Louie was confused by that statement. Lena was aware of this. "How bout I give an example. If you were on a roof one thousand feet above the ground and you choose to jump off or stay on, what would you do?"

"I would stay on the roof." Louie answered as Lena continued.

"Okay, now lets change the scenario a bit." Lena said as she changed the situation. "If you were on the same roof and Dewey fell off, what would you do? Would you jump to save Dewey and kill yourself in the process or would you save your own life and let Dewey fall?" Louie didn't know how to answer that question. "The thing about the question is that there is no right answer. You just have to find one that seems less wrong." Louie started to understand the statement a little more after that.

"Thanks Lena." Louie said as he smiled. Lena then got up and walked over to his side of the tree.

"Anytime greeny." Lena said as she and Louie started walking back to the palace together.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 6

Dewey went to go tell Louie about his vision. He didn't think Louie would believe a single word of what he saw. He knocked on Louie's bedroom door and opened it. He was being fed grapes and didn't look like he had a care in the world. This gave Dewey the impression that Louie didn't believe the prophecy. What made him think that he would believe his vision. 

"Louie, I had a vision." Dewey said as Louie stopped his servant from feeding him anymore grapes. "You and Huey were on the ground. It looked like you were dead. I was crying and I didn't know what to do." Louie stopped him from speaking. 

"I know you want me to believe you, but I'm pretty sure that was just a dream." Louie said as Dewey started getting angry. 

"Ugh, why are you being so stubborn?!" Dewey asked angrily. "We're supposed to be family and family are supposed to support each other." Louie snapped. 

"Oh really?!" Louie said angrily. "Then why is it that you always rush to Huey's aid first. Why does it always have to be about Huey. All I hear is Huey this and Huey that. He should be able to handle things on his own since he's the oldest. Gosh it's always him being bullied or something. He should learn how to take it just like I did!" Louie said as Dewey's anger turned into concern. 

"What do you mean 'just like you did'?!" Dewey asked with concern. Louie seemed a little uneasy. He didn't want to talk about it.

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have said that." Louie said trying to find an excuse. "I was just caught up in the moment you know. You can leave now." Dewey walked closer to his brother.

"Louie, were you getting bullied?!" Dewey asked. Louie felt awful about answering that question.

"The real question is am I getting bullied." Louie said as he stood up from his bed. Dewey sat down on the ottoman in front of his bed.

"How long?" Dewey asked upsettingly. 

"Dewey I really don't want to talk about this." Louie said as a tear dropped from his eye.

"Was it during our encounter with Nathan?" Dewey asked as Louie shook his head.

"Further." Louie said as he looked down at the ground.

"Was it during our encounter with Shark?" Dewey asked as Louie shook his head again. 

"A few days after that." Louie said softly as Dewey's concern turned into confusion.

"That can't be right." Dewey said as he looked at Louie. "That would mean you've been keeping this from us for four whole months." Dewey looked into Louie's eyes and knew he was serious. Louie has been bullied for four whole months.

"What can I say, I'm a pretty good liar aren't I." Louie said as he began softly crying. He put up his hoodie so Dewey wouldn't see his tears. Dewey gave his brother a hug after not know a single thing about his dilemma.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened." Dewey said as he continued to hug his brother. Louie then started having a flashback of the first day he met his bully.

Louie was walking and texting on his phone. He was texting Lena about a scam that he was gonna plan to get lots of money. He then accidentally walked into a high school kid. He accidentally scuffed his shoes. The kid pushed Louie to the ground and Louie dropped his phone. 

"Look what you did idiot!" The kid said angrily as Louie got up and started rubbing the back of his head. 

"I'm sorry I didn't see ya there." Louie said as he was about to pick up his phone. The kid grabbed his phone and held it up in the air. 

"You're gonna fix this, or else!" The kid said angrily as he wiggled the phone in the air. 

"Look, I said I was sorry, give it back." Louie said angrily. "And aren't you in the middle school wing. If a high schooler is caught here, it would be immediate suspension." Louie argued as the high schooler thought about it. 

"Hey, you're Mcduck's grandnephew right?!" The high school kid said as he dropped Louie's phone on the ground. He expected it to shatter but it was state of the art and very durable. He didn't care the much though. "Tell you what, I'll leave you alone if everyday you see me, you pay me ten bucks." Louie picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"And what if I don't?!" Louie said with a smirk on his face. The high school duck punched Louie right in the stomach.

"Then I'll beat you up and make you pay twice as much the next day." The high school kid said. "If you don't pay the next day, I'll beat you up twice as hard. You know, you're kind of useless compared to your brothers, what makes you think they'd wanna ever help you out." Louie felt nauseous and he knew that this was a situation he couldn't talk himself out of. "My names Dallas by the way, I have a feeling we're not gonna get along very well." With that said, Dallas started to walk away. 

Dewey hated seeing his brother upset like that. He wish he could have done something, but he didn't know anything about it. 

"How much money did you lose?" Dewey asked angrily. "I'll make him pay back every penny!" Louie started to sigh.

"I didn't pay him anything." Louie said tearfully. "That's what I mean by 'just like I did'. I never paid him and I got beat up every time. Luckily I had some of Lena's makeup to cover it all up. I know I should've told you guys, but it's embarrassing. It shows that I'm too weak to handle the problem myself. I'm not like Huey, I don't share my problems." 

"And that's why you didn't want to be in Duckburg." Dewey figured out as Louie nodded his head. "Louie, I know it sounds kinda cliche, but you can't keep running away from your problems. Sometimes you need help. I don't know why you would ever think we wouldn't help you." 

"It's not that I didn't think you guys would help." Louie tried to explain as Dewey listened. "It's just that I thought you guys had too much going on. With Huey trying to bear the humiliation from the effects of him trying to be cool, and you with your whole Webby crush thing, I didn't want to add on my troubles to you guys. I know I seem like a guy who doesn't have a care in the world about anything, but I care about you guys." 

"And we care about you too." Dewey said as Louie sat down on his bed. "That's why we'd do anything to help each other out. I would never turn my back on you guys. I'm gonna make sure this guy doesn't mess with you ever again when we get home. And yes, I mean when. Cause I'm not going home with you. Leave no brother behind!" Dewey yelled as Louie laughed. 

"Okay fine, lets get out of here." Louie said as they started walking out of his room and to the exit of the kingdom. They first stopped by where Huey was.

Huey was thinking of plans to get out of the kingdom. Rose walked up next to him. She had something on her mind and was curious for an answer. 

"Huey, do you love me?" Rose asked causing Huey to blush a deep red.

"Um, w-well you see." Huey started as Rose was confused by his reaction. 

"Are you feeling, embarrassment?" Rose asked as Huey gulped.

"No, it's just a little hot out, that's all." Huey lied as Rose questioned it.

"But we are inside." Rose said as Huey started blushing a little more. He decided to change the topic. 

"Did you know that a platypus is one of the only mammals that can lay eggs?" Huey asked as Rose shook her head.

"Wait, I thought you were going to answer my question." Rose said as Huey started sweating.

"What question?" Huey asked as Rose stared at him.

"Do you love me?" Rose asked as Huey started thinking of an answer. He didn't want to say yes because what if she didn't love him back, but he didn't want to say no because he didn't want her to be sad if she liked him.

"U-um, I-I." Huey started sweating immensely and his face was getting even redder than his shirt. As Huey was about to give his answer, Dewey and Louie barged in.

"Hey we can go now, all of us are on board with leaving." Dewey said as Huey smiled started to run as Rose followed. They all started running towards the exit until they all saw their father and ten guards standing there. They immediately stopped and didn't know what to do. 

"Ah good, you're just in time for me to announce who the king is." Draco said as he made all of the kids kneel. He then looked at his three sons, and looked directly at Louie. "I made my decision. The person I choose to be my successor is... Hubert." Everyone was surprised by his decision, especially Louie. Huey was going to decline, but Louie started arguing.

"What?!" Louie said angrily. "But I thought I was gonna be king. I mean, you even said it yourself, I'm your favorite son." 

"Yes, but it's Hubert's birthright." Draco said as he walked closer to Louie. "Unless you want to 'challenge'." As the last word left Draco's mouth, the pocket watch that Draco gave him started to release a dark aura. Louie's eyes started to turn black and everyone could feel his bloodlust. Louie walked up to one of the guards and grabbed their sword.

"I challenge you to be heir to the throne." Louie said as he pointed the sword at Huey. Huey didn't know what to say. This wasn't in the prophecy, Louie was supposed to be the one he chose. Why did it have to be him? It was a good thing Huey enacted his back up plan already. He grabbed a sword that was seemingly lying on the ground. He then got in a sword fighting stance that he learned in the Junior Woodchucks and pointed the sword at Louie.

"Challenge accepted." Huey said with confidence as the rest of the children could only watch what was gonna happen.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Beginning of the Horsemen

Chapter 7

Louie swung furiously at Huey. Huey did his best to block every one of his hits. For some reason, Huey only used the hilt of his sword. There was nothing he could really do. Dewey tried to stop his brothers, but there was some sort of magic keeping the other children from helping out. Dewey struggled to get free, but to no avail. The others tried to but got no where. Louie was still swinging his sword frantically.

"You don't deserve it!" Louie said angrily with his eyes still glowing a dark color. "I deserve that title, it belongs to me! You have done nothing to please our father, I have done everything!"

"Louie, I don't know what you're talking about!" Huey said fearfully as he tried to fight Louie off. "He's trying to trick you, he's using you Louie. Just so Dewey can become king. I just wanna go home. Think about it Louie, home is just a few steps away. All we have to do is walk out of here." Huey was still only using the hilt of his sword.

"Okay." Louie said in his normal voice. Huey started to smile. "After you die!" Louie said going back to that dark voice. Louie started swinging the sword a lot quicker than he was originally swinging. Huey kicked the sword out of his hands. The sword went flying outside of the kingdom, so Louie couldn't get it. Louie then saw a sword with a green hilt on the ground. Louie then grabbed the sword and started using it on Huey. As Huey kept trying to dodge the swing, he suddenly stopped.

"Okay Louie, if you want to kill me, do it now." Huey said he stopped fighting. He then held his arms out wide. "Kill me or hug me I don't care which one it is." Louie walked up to Huey with the sword in his hand. Dewey was terrified of what was going to happen next. Louie then stabbed Huey right in the chest. Louie then started coming back to his senses.

"Huey, I..." Louie said as he started to cry. Blood started to come out of Huey's chest as he started to whisper something in Louie's ear.

"Play dead." Huey said as he stabbed Louie in the chest. Louie fell to the ground as he noticed his father standing behind him with a sword.

"I guess Hubert did the job for me." Draco said as Dewey started to cry. Draco then slapped Dewey across the face. Webby was furious at this. But not as furious as Rose. Rose looked at Huey and didn't know what she felt.

"Is it confusion, is it remorse?" Rose asked herself. "No, it's love. I feel love, and I don't understand how to control it. Wait, why should I control it?" Rose then broke out of the magic and approached Draco. "You killed him, you killed the one person that I cared about!" Rose said angrily.

"Well you did murder your parents during the third test." Draco said while laughing. Rose began to feel crushed.

"I, What?!" Rose said trying not to cry. The orb in Dewey's pocket began to glow. The Sphere of Selene opened a portal to another dimension.

"Draco Quackstone, you must atone for your sins!" A voice from the portal said angrily. "For the attempted killing of the sons of Della Duck."

"Attempted?!" Draco said confused. "What do you mean attempted?" Draco said as Huey came from behind him.

"He means that you didn't kill us." Huey said with a smirk on his face. "With a little bit of technology and fake blood you can pretty much do anything."

"Do you know how much money we could make from these holograms?!" Louie said as he started phasing his hand through the blade of the sword. Draco noticed that Rose held a real sword.

"You can either leave or die!" Rose said angrily as Draco didn't know what to do. He then started walking backwards and accidentally fell in the portal. As he fell in the portal, all you could here was screaming on the other side before it closed. The children started running out of the kingdom and they saw Launchpad sitting in his plane.

"Hey guys!" Launchpad said as he started flying away. "So, how was your father's kingdom?" Launchpad asked as the boys all looked at each other.

"What father?!" The boys said in unison. Launchpad didn't question it and continued to drive. Huey then looked at Rose.

"So what do you wanna do when we get home?" Huey asked as Rose became confused.

"Home?" Rose asked as Huey nodded his head.

"Yeah, you're gonna come home with us." Huey said as Rose was still confused.

"What's home?" Rose asked as Huey tried to describe it.

"It's where you never have to leave." Huey said with a smile on his face. "Where you'll always be happy."

"So are you my home?" Rose asked as Huey started to blush.

"I mean, if you want." Huey said as Lena bumped into the conversation.

"Okay love birds, I'm gonna help you out." Lena said as she pointed at both of them. "Huey likes you, and Rose likes you. You can kiss now. You're welcome." Rose was confused.

"What's a kiss?" Rose asked as Huey explained.

"It's when two people's lips make contact." Huey said.

"Like this?!" Rose asked as she kissed Huey on the lips. Huey was surprised and so were Dewey and Louie. Huey started thinking of the song Time After Time. He couldn't get it out of his head.

"Yeah, just like that." Huey said as they all started going home.

Draco was stuck inside of the portal. He didn't know how to get out of the dimension he was in. He was brought to a world with a nine other people that he didn't know. They were all in a huge futuristic blue room. It didn't look like it had a structure but it looked like it was a holographic room. The people stepped up to the table and took a seat as a mysterious voice called out to them.

"5 years from now, the apocalypse will happen. 5 years after that, someone will fight to bring the world back to what it was." The mysterious voice said. "The only way that the apocalypse can be avoided is if you all die. It's likely that you all won't die, but most of you will." A Scottish man that Draco didn't know started to speak.

"And why should we help you?" The Scottish man asked.

"Because by accepting this position, you will have a lifetime supply of everything you need to survive." The voice said as the Scottish man was pleased. "Food, water, shelter, and currency. All you have to do is agree to be one of the Horsemen Of The Apocalypse. If you agree to this, all of this and more could be yours."

"And what if we don't agree?" A serious man started to ask as the mysterious voice answered.

"There's no avoiding the apocalypse." The mysterious voice said. "If you accept this position, you get free lifetime supplies and if you die the apocalypse ends. If you decline this position, the apocalypse will never end and you will have no supplies to help you survive. Either way the apocalypse will happen, the choice is yours whether you will be prepared or not. If you say no, then that is one less person to worry about." One Asian man stood up from the chair.

"That is good, then I decline." The Asian man said as he started to walk away.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You can be Rank 4 in the Horsemen." The mysterious voice said as the Asian man walked away.

"I'd rather not be responsible for what happens to the people." The Asian man said.

"But if you leave then the apocalypse will never end." The mysterious voice said as the Asian man came back.

"Then I accept. Only so peace can be brought back to the world once more." The Asian man said. There were two buttons in front of each of the ten people. One had Accept as an answered, one had Decline.

"Your answer can not be changed." The mysterious voice said as all the people pressed accept. "Very well. My name is Natas, and you all made a wonderful decision. Now, I would like to tell you that you can do whatever you want during this period of time whenever you want too. I do not care, as long as you have fun. If or when you die, that brings civilization one step closer to getting rid of the apocalypse. I gave all of you rank numbers, I hope you like them. Have fun with your new found power in five years. And watch out for The Blue Swordsman." Natas finished and made everyone go back to their dimension.

Once Draco was sent back to his world, he looked at a pain that he felt on his chest. He felt the number 6 pop up on him. It was extremely painful but now he was going to survive.

End of Chapter 7 

To Be Continued

In 

The Blue Swordsman


End file.
